


the way we fit together

by myadamantiumheart



Series: The Good Doctor [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Fishnets, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myadamantiumheart/pseuds/myadamantiumheart
Summary: A collection of smutshots and other explorations in the Good Doctor universe, in which: Rin is a prodigy doctor, Obito and Kakashi work for morally dubious men, Minato and Kushina are more dangerous than one might assume, Madara is a grumpy old man, and many people find themselves pulled into a variety of beds.A follow-up work to 'spit on that cut'.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: The Good Doctor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907677
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49
Collections: Favorite Poly Fics





	1. (ObiKaka) honey, on your knees when you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are welcome in the comments! I have various ideas for these already but I've got a list that I'm happy to add to.

_ A.K.A the one where Obito and Kakashi fumble through their first time together. Set six or seven years before 'spit on that cut' begins.  _

* * *

It’s not like Kakashi doesn’t know that Obito and that girl from their physics class hooked up last summer. He’s not stupid, and besides which (because Obito didn’t know Kakashi was in love with him back then- he wouldn’t have been so cruel, if he had) Obito had come to Minato’s right afterwards and climbed into Kakashi’s bed and told him all about it. It made sense, right? Kakashi was his best friend, and Obito was overflowing with emotions (as always) that he needed to share, and- and he didn’t know Kakashi was in love with him. He didn’t know how long Kakashi stayed awake staring at the ceiling after Obito fell asleep, snoring gently on his shoulder. He didn’t know how much Kakashi’s heart ached when they got back to school for the autumn semester and that girl and her group of friends were giggling every time he and Obito walked past them. Obito hadn’t known, at the time, how much Kakashi loved him. 

He does now though, with his hands on Kakashi’s thighs edging up under his running shorts and his mouth hot on Kakashi’s cheekbone. Minato and Kushina took the baby away for the summer holiday weekend, and they’re three weeks graduated, and they have the house  _ entirely _ to themselves. Obito knows well how much Kakashi loves him, how much he’ll do for him-

_ “Good, good, good, god, I love you so much, you have no idea-” _

And he’s taking advantage of it. 

“You’re so pretty,” he murmurs, admiration thick in his voice, his thumbs hiking up Kakashi’s shorts and rubbing along his inner thighs. Kakashi has to shiver, biting at his lip out of habit, even though no one’s home to hear them. He’s learned to be quiet, these last few months since they got together, because Obito has a habit of trying to drag noises out of him like it’s a game. He loves Minato and Kushina, and he knows that they’re trying really hard to be cool young parents, but Kakashi thinks he might as well walk into the ocean never to return if they overhear him getting a blowjob from his boyfriend. Obito doesn’t feel the same way, especially not with the house empty, so he bites down Kakashi’s neck and whispers ridiculous things in his ears in an attempt to win the battle. 

“Come on, Kashi,” he coaxes, plying stuttering, bit off moans from Kakashi’s throat with his teeth and sliding his hot palm up far enough that he can cup Kakashi’s erection through his shorts. “I wanna hear those sounds, baby-” With a flip and grapple that Minato would be proud of, Kakashi manages to flip his boyfriend on the bed, pinning him down with elegant but unsure hands and staring down at his shit-eating grin. Obito, completely unfazed, just grips Kakashi’s ass with possessive fingers and smiles hungry in the dim light of the room. This is when Kakashi thinks about Obito’s hookups, how he knows that his boyfriend already lost his virginity and always seems to just  _ know _ what to do in these situations. 

“What if I want to hear  _ you _ make the sounds,” Kakashi says, caught between confrontational bravado and the knowledge that he is a little out of his depth, here. Obviously he’s watched porn, and despite Minato’s warnings, Jiraiya had still given him a few different volumes of Icha Icha. He’s eighteen, for god’s sakes. He bought lube and condoms. He's been practicing with his fingers, late at night, and sending Obito dirty texts for months. He _knows_ about sex. But  _ knowing _ about sex and having Obito’s broad chest beneath him on his old shuriken-print duvet that Minato bought him the day he came to stay are very different things. The differential sensory input, the way his attention is torn between how hot Obito’s chest is beneath his hands, how tightly his fingers are gripping at Kakashi, how red his mouth looks after they’ve been kissing, the hardness of his erection under Kakashi’s ass, the stretch in his thighs spread across Obito’s abdomen. It’s hard to follow the plot, however closely it mirrors the things Kakashi’s imagined alone in his bed late at night. He feels… fumbly, somehow, butterflies swarming in his stomach as Obito bites his lower lip and grins up at Kakashi. 

“I’ll make any sound for you, Kashi,” Obito rasps, earnest and goofy and every inch the boy Kakashi fell in love with so many years ago. He looks besotted, adoring, perfect, the red flush bleeding across his cheeks and his scars softened by the shadows of the room. He swats Obito’s chest in annoyance, unbearably fond of the raspy giggles as Obito cracks up over his own corniness, and on a whim he fits his fingers around Obito’s nipple and  _ pinches _ . The whimper Obito lets out, a melting and shocked moan, is perfect. “Oh fuck,” he gasps, and Kakashi settles easily into his familiar smirk. This, teasing Obito… he knows this, even if he’s caught up in a whirlwind of a hundred different desires and a thousand directions he could take them in. 

“ _ Yeah _ you will,” Kakashi snarks, offhand, and does it again just to watch Obito’s eyes pinch up and his nose wrinkle and his jaw drop open so prettily. He’s thought about it, about finally shutting Obito up for once. He leans in to kiss Obito’s open mouth without hesitation, sucking on his lower lip and reddening it, swallowing down Obito’s garbled words of praise. Obito’s hands make their way up his tank top, pushing at the hem and sliding up underneath to run shiverish circles over the tops of his hip bones. Obito’s always so gentle with him at first, like he’s afraid Kakashi will startle and jump away from him. It’s a fair concern- when they’d first become friends, Kakashi was noticeably wary of this strange Uchiha who constantly got in his personal space. And even now, Obito knows, Kakashi hates to show weakness to anyone other than him and sometimes Minato, or Kushina. He runs a palm across Kakashi’s lower belly, just barely avoiding his obvious erection, tugging lightly at the light silver hair below his navel, and relishes in Kakashi’s shuddering. 

“Can I see you?” he asks, breathes hot against Kakashi’s mouth, pushing his boyfriend’s shirt up with questioning hands. It’s a little funny how much nervousness is fluttering in his chest, asking that, because he’s  _ seen _ Kakashi shirtless before. But in the back of his mind, Obito can’t help thinking that maybe this time he’ll get to put his mouth on all the pale skin he’s ogled shamelessly before, and his hands fumble with how much he  _ wants _ that. He swallows back a groan when Kakashi shifts onto his legs, grinding across his erection with that fucking unfair ass, and grabs the hem of his own tanktop. 

“I suppose,” Kakashi says, like he’s not also a little breathless, looking down his nose at Obito with a mustered up haughty expression, arrogant even through flushed pink cheeks. He pulls his top off slowly, ignoring Obito’s impatient whine, and tosses it off the bed entirely. 

“You know,” Obito murmurs, sliding hands up all the newly bared pale skin in front of him. “You’re such a brat sometimes.” A little smirk slips through Kakashi’s put-on expression, arching his back to press their hips together and watching Obito’s mouth go a little slack at the pressure. 

“I know,” he says, through the growing heat in his stomach and the swirling tension in his chest. “But I think you like it, B.” God, Obito’s boyfriend is so  _ pretty _ . There’s a reddening patch at the base of his throat where Obito’s teeth sunk deep, and nail scratch marks down the length of his thighs, exposed by his rucked up shorts, and a flush that spreads from his cheeks all the way down his sternum. He has these long legs that would look so good with Obito’s marks all over them, wrapped around his waist, crushing his head between them- Obito doesn’t care, he just wants to put his mouth on the smooth skin and feel Kakashi shiver above him. Kakashi does make the nicest shivers, when Obito traces his fingers across the lines of his stomach. Like he can’t even help it, Kakashi grinds back against him again, and Obito swallows reflexively at the sight of his abdomen  _ rippling _ like that. Their time spent in Dai’s dojo has paid off for Kakashi, at least. 

“Feels good,” Kakashi murmurs, voice caught in his throat, in between the high whine Obito  _ knows _ he can get out of that mouth and the gravelly choke of tight arousal. 

“Mmhm,” Obito hums, rolling up into Kakashi, loving the way his eyes flutter and his cheeks get redder, his mouth dropping open a little and a delicious sound spilling out. “Yeah, baby? Fuck, you look so good like this, come on, feel good for me darling-” Kakashi’s fingers clench in the fabric of his own shorts, like he’s struggling to stop himself from touching his erection, the wet spot soaking through the material, as he bites his lip and keeps rocking back. He’s absolutely peach pink, hot and sweating, the friction between their bodies maddening. “Can I help you out with that, baby?” Obito asks him, dragging a calloused hand up his thigh and cupping his erection, squeezing mercilessly. Kakashi gives him a whine at that, bucking into his hand and shuddering, curling over him. 

“Bito,” he whimpers, fucking against him like he can’t even help it, it feels too good. Obito could drown in the way Kakashi’s eyes look right now, glazed and dazed and full of pleasure. Kakashi would feel a little more embarrassed about it if Obito didn’t look so  _ ravenous _ right now, too. “Obito, Obito, I- I-  _ ahh- _ ”

“Yeah, pretty,” Obito murmurs, caught in a loop of feedback between his boyfriend and his own cock. He squeezes, strokes, watches Kakashi’s whole torso shiver and the desperate way his hands can’t seem to hold on to anything, anymore. “It’s a lot, huh?” he manages to sound far more confident than he is, despite the rising tide in his gut and the intoxicating grind. He wants to eat this boy  _ alive _ . This is everything he’s been thinking about, making the normally cool and collected boy he loves fall apart, tugging him in five different directions until his quick mouth can’t form words anymore. Smart boy, beautiful boy, all his to melt like sugar and pull like taffy. “You gonna come for me just like this, Kashi?” 

“I don’t, you,” Kakashi struggles through it, finally getting his hands on Obito’s stomach to brace himself and letting his head fall back helplessly. It’s too much, the heat of Obito between his thighs, the pressure of his hand, the sweet friction of their movements. 

“It’s okay,” Obito soothes, somewhat unsteadily, pressing his other hand up against Kakashi’s lower back and rubbing a hot thumb across the curve of his hip. “Don’t worry about me, pretty boy, you can come for me now and then I’ll get you all loose and wet, fuck you when you’re begging me for it again-” He knows Kakashi’s turning even redder for his words, filthy things twisting him up inside, shame and arousal and helpless rolling hips. 

“Please,  _ please _ ,” Kakashi whines, incoherent and a little slurred through his slack jaw, caught up in the web, tangling them further together and letting his eyes fall closed. He begs for Obito’s touch with his body and his desperate breaths, rough and rasping, high and near-distressed. 

“Come on, take it,” Obito squeezes harder, gives him something to fuck into and eats up the vision that is Kakashi’s face crumpling with pleasure. “Come for me, baby,” and Kakashi  _ does _ . He gasps, moans, gives Obito all those pretty noises he wanted so badly, his eyelashes fluttering and his hips jerking into Obito’s hand. It’s so perfect to watch him fall apart, feel the wetness soaking Kakashi’s shorts and swallow all his little whines. He’s perfect to kiss, to roll over into the mattress and  _ devour _ whole. “God, why are you so fucking hot,” he groans, biting at Kakashi’s lower lip and rocking down against him, dragging his boyfriend’s orgasm out until he’s oversensitive and Kakashi can’t decide whether to meet his thrusts or squirm away from them. He’s never felt more like an unbearably horny teenager than right now with Kakashi’s pleasure-lax body laid out like an entire meal for him. 

“I still wanna,” Kakashi mumbles, dragging his pleasure-lax hands through Obito’s hair, hooking his knees over Obito’s hips and tugging him closer. “I put the lube-” he waves lazily towards the bedside table. “You know. Come on,” he says, rocking up against Obito in his wet shorts. “Wanna take care of you.” 

“You don’t have to,” Obito traces a thumb along his jaw, kissing his little beauty mark, the scar above his lip. “If it’s too much, Kashi, I wanna take care of you too.” 

“Well then get me out of these stupid shorts and  _ fuck _ me,” Kakashi laughs, raspy and still a little breathless, heart thundering out of his chest. “I’ve been practicing and everything, ‘B.” Obito goes a little quiet, a little still at that, eyes wide and fixated on Kakashi’s face. 

“You have?” he chokes, cheeks flushing even redder and brain stalling at the mental image of Kakashi with his legs spread wide, slick fingers in his ass and a sweet, desperate expression on his face. His boyfriend snorts out a laugh, fond fingers trailing up the back of his neck and scratching gently at the base of his skull. He could purr at how good it feels. 

“What did you think I was doing when I was sexting you these past few weeks, you dork,” Kakashi rolls his eyes, kissing the tip of his nose and wiggling slightly uncomfortably. 

“Jerking off? I don’t know?” Obito manages, dragging himself out of the other boy’s grip so he can sit back, his palms flat on Kakashi’s skinny hips. It’s clear that his boyfriend needs out of his wet shorts, and he easily pushes his knees up, letting Obito slide his shorts and boxers down and off his long, pale legs. 

“Well, I was doing that too, to be fair,” Kakashi drawls, pushing up on his elbows and looking Obito up and down with clear hunger in his eyes. His cock is already twitching again, flushed pink and interested. “But you’re not exactly small and I want you to fuck me, so. I practiced.” 

“Okay,” Obito says helplessly, incapable of thinking of anything else to say about it, because the heat twisting in his stomach feels like it’s choking him alive. “I can- then. I’ll get the lube.” 

“You promised to get me all loose and wet, I think,” Kakashi says, all offhandedly like he wasn’t begging to come just a few minutes ago, writhing and overwhelmed in Obito’s lap. He’s infuriating like that, sometimes, and Obito  _ loves _ him. He loves him more than anything. It’s like lightning in his spine, ice cream melted in his veins- it makes no sense, but it’s there nonetheless, sweet and overwhelming, shocking and inexorable, a tide of emotion sweeping over him. But he- he can’t cry, he  _ promised _ himself he wouldn’t cry. So he snags the lube off the bedside table as Kakashi makes himself comfortable on the pillows, scrambles back up on the bed, and just looks for a second at his beautiful boyfriend. 

It’s not as easy as he thought it would be to make good on his promise of getting Kakashi open for him. Obito’s afraid of hurting him, fumbling fingers trying to be gentle as he presses his slick fingertip against Kakashi and watches his face carefully for any sign of discomfort. One is good, makes Kakashi squirm back and forth and his chest flush red as he grabs at Obito’s shoulders and rocks down into it. Two feels a little scary, because what if it’s too soon- but Kakashi is ordering him to ‘hurry up already, I’m not made of glass’ and then he’s moaning, open and loud, for the press of them inside. That’s when Obito finds his prostate, bumps up against it accidentally, and nearly has a heart attack at the way Kakashi scrapes nails across his arms, bucking into his touch and shouting. 

“Oh, fuck,” Kakashi says, heartfelt and thick, face scrunched up with pleasure, sharp and surprising. “Obito,  _ Obito _ , fuck, it feels  _ so much fucking better  _ when you do it-” He has to try not to shake out of Kakashi’s grip, try not to jerk his hand in too fast, try to set a rhythm, but it’s so hard when everything about Kakashi is overwhelming. The smell of him, the sight of him, his warm skin up against Obito’s… How does he not get lost in it? When he finally feels comfortable sliding a third finger in, Kakashi whines, long and low, and throws a trembling hand over his face, overcome with the sensation of it. He’s writhing, trying to keep his hips as still as he can for Obito but helplessly rocking into his fingers, the slick sound of it all driving him out of his mind. His eyes are fluttering again, the way they had before, and he looks so good that Obito whines with him. “Please,” he finally moans, undone fingers scrabbling at Obito’s shoulders. “Come on, come on, before-”

“You gonna come again?” Obito asks him, smirking, slipping his fingers out and watching Kakashi’s hips buck like they want them back, pushing towards him like he can’t get enough. 

“Obito,” Kakashi manages, that specific bitchy and particular look of his fleeting on his relatively fucked-out face. “I want to come on your cock, so  _ put it in me already _ .” 

“Yeah, okay,” Obito babbles, all the bravado gone from his body as he fumbles for the condom and takes two tries just to roll it on right. “Okay, yeah, I can do that-”

“Can you?” Kakashi laughs, amused, breathless, sliding a loose hand over his own cock and gritting his teeth when a thin stream of precome drips from the flushed head. He is actually pretty close, and he really wants Obito’s ridiculously pretty dick in him, and this is what Minato had been talking about when he said that Kakashi was the type of guy who loved with his whole entire body. Because he does, he loves his silly, emotional, heartbreakingly earnest, shit-talking clumsy mess of a boyfriend with every inch of his body and he really, really wants Obito to love him back with every inch of his. He tries to take a deep breath when Obito grips his thighs in careful hands, pulls them open and lines up, kissing his knee with a honeysweet sloppy mouth as he slowly, carefully pushes in. It’s- too much. Hot and overwhelming, a tide crashing over him, the way Obito splits him wide open and bumps up against his prostate and looks at him with starry eyes, the night sky, the awe of a postulant at the foot of his shrine. He couldn’t have imagined it, how good it feels, how the ocean drags him down further and further when Obito’s hips jerk, overcome by the tight, grinding pressure. It hurts a little, and his legs are stretched too far, but Obito’s in him and Kakashi is  _ thisclose _ to the silver edge of his orgasm. 

“I can,” Obito gasps out, determined to get the last word in, before he fucks in again and starts a desperate rhythm that absolutely gives away how close he is as well. 

It doesn’t last that long, but… It’s their first time, and it’s okay that Obito stumbles a little and accidentally lets go of Kakashi’s leg, and manages to knee him in the ass while fumbling to get the position back. It’s okay that Kakashi ends up literally almost choking on his own spit when Obito fucks in randomly and  _ nails _ his prostate and he convulses under his boyfriend on the bed. It’s okay that the bed creaks, and the lube smells like fake strawberries, and Obito bites him too hard on the thigh (which makes Kakashi yelp in half-pleasure, half-pain.) It’s all okay because in the end, Obito comes almost sobbing from how good it feels and Kakashi follows him right after, worn through and completely wrung out from the exertion of it. 

When Obito finally manages to move, to slip out of Kakashi with a wince and an apology, Kakashi feels like so much butter melted into the mattress, unable to even care that Obito drops the wet washcloth right on his stomach and didn’t really warm up the water that much. It’s not like Kakashi hadn’t known that this wasn’t Obito’s first time, and that’s not even really worth more than a passing teenage jealousy anyway. But this was  _ his _ first time, and he’s happy he shared it with Obito, who curls around him still sweaty and pets his hair and tells him stupid jokes he overheard at family dinner. Obito, who kisses him sweetly, who runs gentle fingers down his spine, who covers him in a soft blanket and lets him doze there on his scarred chest. Obito, who offers him a popsicle from the freezer when he wakes up again, and carefully massages his thighs where they’re sore from being spread so wide. 

Obito, who Kakashi loves loves  _ loves _ . 


	2. (ObiKakaRin) moonflower, find me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vast gardens of the Senju Estate have a rather spellbinding aura about them, don't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many night blooming flowers can I mention in my garden prose?

_A.K.A the one where Kakashi has a little bit of an exhibitionism kink /// set about a year after Rin, Obito, and Kakashi get together_

* * *

She lets him drag her through the flowers, the vines, the carefully trimmed shrubs and trees, until they can hardly see the shining mess of dancers out on the vast patio anymore. The Senju estate is beautiful as always, the gardens absolutely immaculate. Perhaps not in the way that many large manor gardens are, with exacting paths, strict trellises, or perfect symmetrical flower beds. No, Hashirama’s pride is a mass of life, inexorable and inviting, drawing you in with the smell of a thousand different blooming plants. And, like their gardens, Hashirama and Mito’s anniversary party- gala, really- gets bigger every year. Along every meandering path is a string of fairy lights, meant to guide guests through the mossy legacy of the Senju family’s green thumb. The honeysuckle that spills over garden walls and twines up flowering trees is particularly abundant, in its prime at this point in the season.

The intoxicating and thick perfume spills through the night air, clings to her nose as Kakashi’s fingers twine around hers tighter and tug her through a curtain of bougainvillea. The music filters in between those paper thin blossoms, a shock of magenta in the shadows, barely muffled by their entrance into another, deeper layer of greenery. They _had_ been dancing with everyone else, deep in the swirling mix listening to the live band and laughing through the fizz in their stomachs while Obito appeased Izuna’s need to gossip. And then Kakashi had gotten a _look_ in his eye and kissed her on the cheek and pulled her off into the veritable jungle. What does it say, she wonders, that she trusts him so, to follow him into the night like this? Perhaps that Rin’s watched the way he holds her life in his hands, the careful collector, treating her as a fine piece of art. Perhaps that she knows, deep in her bones, that a Hatake mates for life and now she’s included in that contract. 

She’s glad she wore convenient enough shoes for dancing, a low block heel that wouldn’t put her too much at risk for a twisted ankle and didn’t hinder her ability to keep up with her boyfriends’ long legs when they walked- but still, she takes them off the minute Kakashi stops in another alcove behind trailing purple flowers. There’s an inset bench here, built into the wall and covered in sturdy outside cushions. No one walking by could see them here unless they knew where to look. (Rin has a sneaking suspicion that there’s only one other person here at the party who does, in fact, know where to look.) Her boyfriend sprawls down on the coral cushions, looking at her with a hungry glint shining through mismatched irises, even as she slips the second heel from her foot and spreads her toes out on the cool, mossy stepping stones. It’s kind of funny, sneaking away from the party like they’re not grown adults. It reminds Rin of being silly and young, wearing her cheap department store pink tulle dress and slipping into the abandoned hallway near the ballroom during prom so she could kiss her high school crush. Of course now, this time, she’s wearing an evening gown of crushed plum velvet and she has no idea how much it costs because Kushina told her she wasn’t allowed to know. She knows it looks good though, as Obito had nearly choked when she came down the stairs of the townhouse earlier. She knows, in particular, that she and Kakashi look good _together._

“Come here?” Kakashi asks her, here in the present, stretching his hand out. Those curled, elegant fingers beckoning her forward, marble and silver in the warm darkness between them. He looks oh-so- _fine_ like this, precious, important, expensive. He and Obito both in bespoke navy suits, tailored perfectly to their shoulders. Kushina had cooed over them as well, enchantingly happy with the look of her boys in blue. Kakashi, however, has opted to shed his suit jacket, leaving only the soft button down and exposed v of his throat to pull her in. The thin silver color of the delicate titanium chain she and Obito gave him for their anniversary, a few weeks ago, glows against his throat like droplets of star-shine, enticing and lovely. She sticks a hand in her pocket as she pads forward on bare feet, checking for her extra tube of lip gloss because she’s certain he’s about to ruin her current coat- but his hands spin her around like a feather in the air when she gets within his reach. 

“Hey, watch it!” She protests faintly through a giggle, feeling his palms drag up her waist, wrapping around the bottom of her rib cage and squeezing gently, pulling her backward so he can kiss the nape of her neck. Kakashi musses her dress without care for the price, enamored of the feeling of her skin underneath it, unwilling to relinquish his grasp on her warmth. He hums, smugly pleased, sliding calloused hands to cup her breasts and tug her down until she lets her knees go loose and falls into his lap. Much of the time she thinks about how convenient it would be to be just a bit taller. Here, his shoulders curving around her like the vast concave of a tidal wave crashing to shore, she wouldn’t change a thing. She just fits too well, safe-held and slotted together, the moon and the ocean met upon the shore. 

“Shhh,” Kakashi hushes her with sharp teeth dragging gently across her ear, calloused thumbs tracing across her nipples, now visibly hard through her dress. It wasn’t exactly the kind of outfit that lent itself to full-coverage lingerie, at least, and she can feel the lace scraping her sensitive skin with every pass of his hands. “They can’t see us back here, lovely.”

“Kashi,” she mutters, squirming slightly as his hand slid through one of the thigh slits in her dress, clever fingers slipping across the thin fabric of her underwear. If he’s not careful- but, she knows, being careful is more than likely not his intention here. “Kakashi, what are you-“ Rin still asks, clarifying if she must because she can’t let herself fall too deep into him if he’s not planning on following through, at least. 

“I think you know,” Kakashi’s smug baritone belies the movement of his hands, his thumb pressing in and rubbing firmly, unerringly over her clit, his legs tightening around hers. She gasps through clenched teeth, hips twitching into his hand, head wobbling slightly back onto his shoulder. After a year together, he knows exactly where to push her buttons, what order to press them in. He knows what to say, what to do, how to mold her in his hands like molten glass until she cools and shatters into a million fragments, just for them. They are datura, moonflower, evening primrose blossoming open under the milky way. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she breathes, cheeks flushing. He just laughs, rumbling through her back, kissing her neck and settling more firmly back against the garden wall like they could grow into it, settle down roots right here. Casa Blanca lilies, crawling into the stone and flowering at night together, reaching for one another. “Okay, yes, alright.” 

“Let’s see how long it takes Obito to find us, hm?” 

* * *

“Are you even paying attention?” Kushina asks him, poking his shoulder with one very sharply manicured nail. Obito startles, turning back to look at her with a sheepish grin. He’s not, not really. Rin and Kakashi are nowhere to be seen- no shock of silver hair, no bright smile, no purple flash to catch out of the corner of his eye. They wouldn’t leave the party without him, he knows that much. It’s only nine pm, and there are surely songs to be played and dances to be danced for at least another four or five hours. But he hasn’t seen them since just a bit after eight pm, when Kakashi was spinning Rin in circles and she had her head thrown back, laughter bubbling golden through the night air. 

“I _was_ , I just- thought Kakashi and Rin would be back by now, and I don’t see them on the dance floor.” 

“Maybe they went for a walk around the gardens?” Minato suggests, snagging another miniature fruit tart off a passing waiter’s tray. Kushina grinned, snatching it directly from his hand and taking an unrepentant bite immediately, ignoring Minato’s moue of disappointment. She licked her lips happily, swallowing a piece of strawberry with glee. 

“Yeah,” she drawls, holding the other bite of the tart out towards her husband’s mouth, letting him eat it off her glittering fingers with a faint blush atop his cheeks. “Maybe they went for a _walk._ ”

“Kushina,” Minato hisses unsuccessfully, absolutely unable to sound properly chiding with a stray bit of sugar glazing his lower lip. His wife just laughs, leaning in to lick the syrup off his mouth with extremely lascivious intent, and Obito snorts. They’re like highschoolers in love, handsy and caught up in one another on a summer’s eve. He would be envious- he was, once, when they first fell in love. But now he has his own lovers to find and kiss rose-petal-pink under the swelling yellow moon. 

“I’m going to go find them,” he says, leaving Minato firmly in Kushina’s amorous clutches with a nonchalant wave and disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

The fabric of her dress is bunched up a little in back, and she’s sweating through her lingerie, the set she and Shizune and Kurenai specifically picked out. Kakashi’s clever fingers are most certainly ripping the lace of her panties as he pulls them to the side, messes with them, toying with the ribbon and thin thread. Rin doesn’t really care about that, though- how is she supposed to? When Kakashi is dripping filthy words down her spine and dragging pleasure from her with his teeth, rubbing his cock through her slick folds and bumping up against her clit, she can’t be bothered. She also can’t _see_ what he’s doing, exactly, not in the shadows, not under her dress. But she’s abruptly very grateful for the slits on either side of her legs, and the way his lips suck purple blossoms into her shoulder where he’s moved the neckline of her dress, matching the luxurious plum fabric. They’ll be easy to cover when they return to the party, sure. For now, they feel like electric shocks, weakening her knees, twisting knots up in her stomach. 

“Can I?” He asks her, a gentle question pressed reverent upon the altar of her trembling throat. She doesn’t remember undoing his zipper and she’s certain she’s making a wet spot on his pants, but she’s also very, very sure that he needs to get inside of her five minutes ago. He always asks, always polite, always conscientious. In the thick honeysuckle air, beneath the branches and the pearl moon, she is impatient with his courtesy, irreverent of his chivalry. 

“Yes, yes,” she gasps out, shaking as he withdraws his thumb from her clit for the fifth time, letting the tide of her oncoming orgasm recede _again_ . He is cruel as he is kind, drawing her out from the shore over and over and then pushing her back in a gust of cold wind. “Please, I- _Kakashi_ , I need it-“ and she does, because she’s going to lose her everloving mind if he edges her one more time without something filling her up where she’s empty and absolutely desperate. 

“I know,” he soothes, like he isn’t the one torturing her, like he isn’t gleeful and smug about driving her out of her mind. It’s rare that she lets one of them take her apart this far, work her up wordless and incoherent, begging for them with her spread open thighs. “I know, sweetheart.” He slips those concerto fingers through her dripping slick and spreads her open for him, just enough that he can cock his hips back and thrust into her with a stifled groan. She bites her own lip nearly bloody to muffle her yell, the way his cock feels pressing her open and how much _thicker_ it seems when he uses his own thighs to press hers close together. Her knees shake, back arching until she can see the stars beyond the haze in her eyes. The faint strains of music wrap around her just like the sound of the crickets, the soft breath of the wind, the drag of her bare feet trying to find purchase against his suit pants as she loses all the air in her chest to the inexorable push of _Kakashi_ . He’s evil. He’s perfect. He’s _hers_. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it, sweetheart,” Kakashi whispers, rasping words as he slides deeper into her until his cock feels like an extension of the knot in her throat, the choking pleasure she couldn’t possibly shove words past. 

It does, it _really_ does.

* * *

They have to be back in the garden somewhere, he knows. When Obito and Kakashi were younger, they used to fool around out here too, caught up in jasmine and the warm summer breeze, drunk on the giggling glee of sneaking off to stick his hand down Kakashi’s nicest pants while the parties raged on behind them. Obito’s almost certain he knows which alcove Kakashi would take Rin to- the one with more coverage than their favorite, probably, and actual cushions on the bench. Kakashi likes the thrill of potentially getting caught more than their courteous little doctor does. (How many times has he gotten on his knees in the bar bathroom, shoved Obito into the alley behind a club, kissed him filthy up against a tree in the park?) They’ve been gone for maybe an hour, by now, so Obito’s not even sure what he’ll find. Maybe they’ve already gotten off without him. Maybe they’re just talking- unlikely, though, because he saw Kakashi’s eyes when Rin came sweeping down the steps in that evening gown. Maybe, even better, they’re waiting on him to find them.

The rows of late blooming dahlia welcome him in, standing taller than Rin on their bamboo poles. Their gently bobbing heads, peach pink, brilliant orange, deep burgundy nodding to him as he follows the stone through the darkness. Coneflower, lavender, geranium, phlox greet him as he trails his hands through the Spanish moss on the old oak tree and rounds another corder. There is nothing but flowers and the knowledge of his lovers to find out here in the gardens of Babylon. 

* * *

“Just a little longer, sweetheart,” Kakashi smoothes his lips along the flowering branches of the spring he has bitten into her shoulders, the tense and trembling lines of her body. “Don’t you wanna wait ‘til Obito gets here to come, lovely?” He takes her deep, shivering moan as an affirmative and pulls at her, twists her back away from that blossoming purple wave again. 

* * *

“And what do we have here?” Obito croons when he finally turns the corner into the alcove he’s been hunting for, ducking under the vegetation into the shadows, his grin turning positively feral as he takes in the sight of his lovers twining together, back in the dark corner as they were. Rin’s cheeks are flushed, feverish, her eyes glazed and starry and her fingers are clenched tightly in the fabric of Kakashi’s pants. Kakashi looks smug, a wolf curled around his mate, fingers of one hand tight enough to bruise on Rin’s hip. He just stands there for a moment, watching Rin tilt backwards a little, the way Kakashi’s lips trace the curve of her ear and her sparkling earrings. They look perfect together, Rin drunk on lust and Kakashi absolutely caught up in her entirely. His hands itch to touch them, so he steps forward, gets close enough to grab, to watch the way Rin opens her thighs to him, to let him in their intoxicating space. 

“Why don’t you find out?” Kakashi purrs, letting go of Rin’s waist to snag one of Obito’s hands, dragging it up under Rin’s skirt to feel the bunched up fabric of Kakashi’s pants, the cold metal of his zipper, the torn lace of Rin’s panties, the- oh fuck, the slick slide of Kakashi’s cock, buried deep in Rin, and the warm wetness of her inner thighs. _Fuck._ He’s just fucked all the way inside her, the both of them soaked and Obito would bet, from their position, bumping up against some pretty nice nerve endings. 

“Is he filling you up nice, baby?” Obito murmurs, bending down to kiss Rin gently and then deeper, with a slow, sucking bite to her lower lip, tasting the sweet waxiness of her lip gloss. She struggles for words, a trembling hand fisting the front of Obito’s jacket and holding him still like she can’t bear to let him part from her now that he’s here. 

“It- I-“ she stutters out breathlessly, eyes unfocusing again as Kakashi takes the opportunity to thrust up deeper into her, rubbing at her clit in slow, infuriating circles. “Oh, aah, _fuck_ , ‘Bito,” she gasps, letting her head fall forward until her forehead is settled against his shoulder. She’s just shaking, hair-line tremors through her entire body, and her voice sounds absolutely wrecked. There’s no way Obito’s going to be bringing them back to the party after this. It’s too fucking hot, sending a sharp pang of arousal through his gut, his suit pants tightening, drunk on the sight of them. He’s not going to be able to talk to anyone after this, at least, and certainly not his previous conversational partners. Kushina might suspect, but Obito will be damned if he confirms her dirty suspicions in front of _Minato_.

“What was that, sweetheart?” Kakashi asks, mischievous voice deep and rasping across every one of Obito’s nerves. Obito shivers briefly, bending forward further and sliding his hand out of her skirt to brace himself against the wall behind them even as Rin works her mouth in empty circles, searching for words. She’s truly lost to it, unable to form a coherent thread with him working her up so high and leaving her there with his cruel ministrations. 

“How long has he been teasing you like this, huh?” Obito grins, tilting his head up just enough to kiss Kakashi over Rin’s shoulder, feeling her shudder between them at the quickening flick of Kakashi’s wrist against her. This close, he can hear the slick sound of them together, smell her arousal between them. “You’re a mess, baby.” Kakashi tastes like it too, sex and the vanilla brown sugar of their girlfriend’s lip gloss, the smell of her perfume and the summer flowers. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Kakashi says, voice aiming for airy but coming out mostly unsteady after the feeling of Obito’s hot mouth against his. “Only an hour, maybe?” 

“Mean,” Obito chides, kissing him again before turning his attention back to their girlfriend. Her hot breath puffs against his throat, teeth grinding as she tries to rock back into Kakashi or alternately, at least force him to speed up. Her eyelashes flutter, the glitter of her eyeshadow catching the fairy lights’ reflection like little stars caught up in her eyes. “Look at her, she can’t even talk-“ 

“Maybe,” Kakashi allows, fitting his teeth against the back of Rin’s neck, carefully avoiding mussing her delicate pearl hairpins. She whimpered, high and thready, eyes nearly crossing as he gripped her hip and dragged her back down again on his cock. “Maybe I just like fucking the words right out of her.” He grins, sharp and hungry teeth reddening her skin, worrying at the curve of her neck and dragging another thin whine from her throat. It is _truly_ satisfying to do that, their little prodigy caught up and loved right out of her mind. She’s brilliant, a true genius, with a million words constantly spinning in her gorgeous brain. But here, they get to see her laid out on her back, vulnerable, letting thoughts slide past her like fireflies in a late June field. She’s here for them, flayed open and trusting, and it takes his breath away. 

“Well,” Obito laughs, chest full of feeling, catching her sticky-sweet mouth again with his and kissing the remnants of her breath from her lungs. He drags his hand up her thigh until he can knock Kakashi’s fingers aside and take over. He’s far more merciful, far less patient, swallowing her broken moans and rubbing her clit steadily, just the right angle to make her stomach tense and her thighs twitch wildly. She blooms under him like a water lily, bobbing beautiful on the surface of a rippling pond. “You succeeded, Kashi, you should give her something nice.” 

“Ple- eeease,” Rin slurs, a fretful series of choked off whimpers catching in her throat as she rocks into his hand, back into Kakashi, caught between them and oversensitive, overworked. 

“Yeah, baby?” Kakashi kisses his way up her neck to her ear, taking her earlobe between his teeth and tugging on the pearl earring hung there. He is nearly as overwrought as her, but the victory lines his throat, keeps him smug and coherent and utterly present in this moment. “You wanna come, now that ‘Bito’s here?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she fairly sobs, tugging at Obito’s suit jacket like an anchor chain, like he could pull her back out to that precious place Kakashi keeps just skirting by. “W-waited for- for _you-_ ” 

“For us,” Obito growls, nudging his nose against hers, the three of them breathing in one fiery space, and he bites her swollen lower lip again without mercy. Rin’s already so close, held on the razor thin line for so long. It doesn’t take that much to push her over it, Obito swallowing her broken moans and Kakashi biting his own whimper off when she spasms around him and comes in a flood of honey-salt-summer-sweet all over his cock and Obito’s hand. It’s gut-wrenching, deep, a wave that crashes over her until she’s certain she can’t ever breathe in air again. No, she’ll only breathe stars, the sun, the moonlight silvering Obito’s hair, the ruby of the vines growing around them in a riotous tumble. The way her orgasm drags every bit of energy from her after so much teasing, how sensitive and raw and painfully pleasurable every shuddering wave is- she feels, briefly, suspended in animation until she’s shaking and jerking away from Obito’s firm hand, begging for respite. Kakashi gasps out a breath, finally, when she stops tensing around him, and goes to thrust up again into her. 

“Can I?” he rasps, a mirror of his earlier request, and she nods faintly, head lolling against his throat and hair splayed across pale skin, tangled up with the starlight of his necklace. 

“Well hold on, don’t make a _mess_ ,” Obito says, dropping to his knees and shoving Rin’s thighs apart until he can get his hands under them, lift her still trembling hips off Kakashi’s and watch their boyfriend’s erection slip out of her, wet and desperate even as he tried not to squirm his hips and thrust back up. Obito leans forward, pressing Rin up and back and getting his mouth around the head of Kakashi’s cock and soaking in the cut-off moan reverberating above him. Rin just giggles breathlessly, snaking a shaking hand back to twine in Kakashi’s hair and resting against his chest as Obito swallows him deeper. It doesn’t take long, Kakashi bucking up into his mouth and muffling his groans on the smooth, freckled skin of Rin’s shoulder. Obito can’t help moaning around Kakashi, the taste of them together, the feeling of him _using_ Obito’s mouth for his pleasure, and when he comes Obito swallows him down until his sounds start hurting. 

“See?” He smirks, pulling off of Kakashi’s softening cock with a wet pop. Rin reaches down with a gentle thumb, wiping a stray trickle of cum off his lower lip, and he kisses her hand in thanks. “No mess.” 

“Ah, I’m sure my dry-cleaner thanks you,” Rin laughs, low and raspy, smiling fondly down at him as she relaxes against Kakashi’s still thundering chest. She’s sweet like honey, melting over their hands with pink cheeks and an enamored, slightly sloppy twist to her lips. She can hardly move, pulled taffy hot in the firelight, sugar and candy and loose affection. 

“I’m afraid we’ve corrupted you, my dear doctor,” Kakashi murmurs, shifting to allow Obito to tuck him back into his pants and do up the zipper and button. Obito leans in like the troublemaker he frequently is to lick up the line of Rin’s damp thigh, cleaning the slick off and laughing against her skin when she giggles, twisting weakly away from his touch until she’s reasonably able to stand again and isn’t going to make an audibly slippery noise when she walks. 

“You want- before we go?” Rin asks, sliding slightly clumsy fingers down to his belt when he stands in front of them, his erection still obvious through his pants, but he just grins down at her and scoops her up, flailing happily, into his arms. Kakashi stifles a laugh, watching the two of them together, and reaches up to fix the edge of Rin’s sleeve to cover the bruises he’d put on her tan skin there. 

“Nah,” Obito says, kissing her forehead with a smirk and winking at Kakashi over the curve of her cheek. “We ordered a limo with a partition, right? I’ve got an idea.” 


	3. (ObiKakaRin) karma, come over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi lets Anko dress him up. 
> 
> It *really* works out in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thaaank you @Strangebeautiful for this wonderful request. It was *very* fun to write and I hope you enjoy it!! 😘😘😘

_ A.K.A the one where Kakashi wears a skirt and fishnets, and Obito gets what's been coming to him /// set after 'spit on that cut'.  _

* * *

_ There’s just something about _ -

“His legs, right?” Obito murmurs against her ear, cupping her shoulder with one hand and pressing up against her back, both of them holding gently clinking martini glasses as they watch their boyfriend laugh at something Asuma said. “They’re ridiculous, I mean- honestly. I can’t believe he actually  _ wore _ that.” 

“You mean you can’t believe he actually made it here without one of us tearing his clothes right off,” Rin points out, as sensibly as she can given the way she’s practically salivating over the bare glimpses of Kakashi’s pale skin. “That’s why he got ready at Tenzo’s house, I’m sure.” 

“He’s such a bastard,” Obito sighs fondly, rubbing his thumb across her collarbone and pulling her closer. 

“A pretty, pretty bastard,” Rin agrees, sucking down the last of her drink. He really is, too. His long, long legs, wrapped up in tight fishnets, muscle evident through the netting. The pull of his soft black shirt, stretched thin across his chest and tucked in such a way that all Rin can think about is getting her hands on his ridiculous waist. Those  _ boots _ , Doc Martens laced up carefully, steel toed like they could break a bone. The worst part of it is when he turns away from them and- god fucking  _ damn _ . It has to be Anko’s fault. Or maybe the credit should go to Anko? Maybe Rin and Obito should be buying Anko flowers, for this. It’s just that Kakashi’s ass in this high-waisted pleated  _ skirt _ is actively throttling the blood flow to both of their brains. 

“Augh,” Obito groans in anguish, pressing his mouth to her neck, setting his glass down on the bar and wrapping his hands around her waist. “Can we go yet? Can we take him home?”

She thinks about it for a moment, clearly debating, and then-

“Get the car, will you?” Rin asks him, digging out her wallet to slap some cash on the bar, gesturing for the bartender to come their way. 

Obito nearly whoops with joy. 

* * *

The thing about Kakashi when he decides to get squirrely, mischievous, impish, is that Obito rarely manages to  _ actually _ see it coming. He gets all caught up in the look of Kakashi’s legs, the way the skirt swishes around his hips, the long line of his body. He fails to notice that Rin and Kakashi are whispering together, plotting together, twin demons with their dark skirts and hungry eyes. Obito gets swept up in kissing them, tugging his clothes off, stumbling down the dark hallway to their bedroom. He gets overwhelmed by the sight of Rin unlacing Kakashi’s boots for him, and the way Kakashi tugs her shirt off in return. 

He puts himself in the proper position for their plot without even realizing it, back up against the intricately carved, slatted wooden headboard Tenzo had gifted them, and he lets Kakashi sit on his lap and kiss him stupid. It’s there that Obito loses the thread of everything so badly, aching for Kakashi’s mouth, forgetting to wonder what Rin’s rummaging around for until there’s a clinking noise, a briefly muttered _ thank you  _ across his lips. Kakashi looks at him with trouble, trouble, trouble written all across his face, and Obito doesn’t even think to wonder why until he realizes that he can’t move his arms forward to chase his boyfriend’s skin when Kakashi sits back. 

“What-” Obito starts, eyes wide as he twists his wrists slightly, feeling the cool leather around them. There are leather cuffs holding him loosely to the headboard, locked and spread open, all for them. 

“You can thank Anko for those too,” Kakashi all-but-purrs, sitting on his heels over one of Obito’s legs and grinning like a hungering wolf in the night. 

“Wow, you really were distracted,” Rin giggles, slipping her own shoes off and shimmying out of her skirt and underwear so she can crawl up the bed and join Kakashi, straddling Obito’s other thigh. “I mean, they are pretty…” Her fingers, careful and clever, hook into Kakashi’s tights and tug gently. “ _ Really _ pretty, Kakashi.” She slides her hand up, pushing up his skirt, and revels in the way Obito whimpers at the sight of her fingers slipping under the hem to cup the back of Kakashi’s thigh, just under the curve of his ass. Kakashi’s cheeks flush pink at that, his head tilting slightly as he looks away briefly, pushing back into her touch. 

“ _ I  _ want to touch,” Obito whines pathetically, twisting his hips and jostling a gasp out of Kakashi with his movements when his thigh presses up firmly between the other man’s. Kakashi, however, smiles and settles further onto Obito’s leg as soon as he regains his balance. His fingers trail gently up the side of Obito’s neck, thumb grazing the thumping pulse of his carotid and caressing the line of his throat. 

“I know,” Kakashi says, all sweetness and satisfaction as he curls his fingers around Obito’s jaw, gripping it firmly enough that the other man half-gasps out a sound of sheer arousal. His eyes keep darting down to where Kakashi’s skirt pools around him, the bulge of his erection through it, the fact that he can’t exactly see what Kakashi’s doing even though he can feel it when he rolls his hips forward and grinds down against Obito’s bare thigh. “But I’m  _ busy _ , Obito.” Rin’s hand only delves further as he grinds on Obito, pressing in until she can rub against the seam of his tights, pushing against Kakashi’s hole and dragging a welcome little huff of pleasure from him. 

“He’s so impatient,” she says, like Obito isn’t  _ right there _ salivating over the both of them. 

“Please-” Obito begs, as though that’s ever won him anything when Kakashi and Rin get into a mood together, smirking at each other with glinting teeth and the devil’s hands. Kakashi bends down to kiss her even as he pushes back into her seeking hand, making a show of it just to let Obito soak in exactly what he’s missing. He kisses her slowly, lets her drag her teeth across his lower lip, suck it into her mouth and redden it until it swells and blooms like a summer morning rose. 

“It’s okay,” Kakashi breathes across her cheek, kissing gently down the line of her jaw with his eyes on Obito’s desperate face. “We’ll teach him to wait, right?” She guides him further with her hands, keeping him rolling up against the thick muscle of Obito’s thigh, using him entirely for his pleasure and luxuriating in the way that each tumbling contact makes his breath stutter beautifully against her skin. His shirt is riding up, half-untucked from his skirt, so Rin does him the favor of helping him out of it entirely. It has the delicious added effect of taking the wind directly from Obito’s lungs, punched out and hot as he squirms and whines wordlessly again underneath them. Kakashi really is beautiful, pale skin with muscles rippling underneath, leaning back and rolling his hips shamelessly until his cheeks color summer-coral-dawn and his eyes go half-lidded. It’s visceral to watch, the slight scrape of his fishnets across Obito’s bare skin and the shivering rustle of fabric overlaid with his shuddering moan when Rin reaches out with her free hand and rubs a thumb across his nipple. 

“What do you want, darling?” she asks him, as gentle as can be. He pushes his ass back into her hand again, fingers curling around Obito’s shoulders to brace himself, looking at her with mischief on his tongue. 

“I want his cock,” he says, reveling in Obito’s tortured groan, the way his hips buck up and the growing wet spot on his boxers because he’s really, really getting off on them acting like he’s just their toy to be  _ used _ . Rin grins, getting up on her knees to kiss him again, swallow down the taste of his arousal and the unsteadiness of his breath. She can do that- she clambers off the bed as gracefully as she can, rummaging around in the bedside table for the bottle of lube while Kakashi twists his hips and reaches up under his skirt to tug the fishnets. He ends up having to get all the way off Obito to do it, laying back on the bed and letting Rin help him unravel and unwind the pull of the threads where they’re stretched across his thigh muscles. She uses the excuse to fold him up, crawling onto the mattress and bending his legs back until he’s got one knee hooked over her shoulder, ridiculously long legs curled around her. She drags the fabric off slowly, kissing gently and smearing the remnants of her lipstick all along the length of his calf until the tights are dangling off one foot and he’s panting, clutching at the bedspread, her pretty boy all laid out. 

“Fuck,” Obito breathes reverently, and Rin just smirks, pushing Kakashi’s thighs wider and rucking up his skirt a little to she can bend down and get her mouth on his inner thigh up high near the tight briefs he’s got on, biting mercilessly and sucking until Kakashi  _ shouts _ for her. His hands grasp at her hair, tangling in the curls and begging for her touch as she bites another purple mark there, squirming and writhing under her teeth. 

“Aah- Rin, please,” he gasps high and lovely, hips rocking up. She laves her tongue over his skin to soothe the ache, hands sliding up the back of his thighs until his legs fall wide open for her, hooking over Obito’s knee so she can spread him like softened butter. It’s obscene to see the way his skirt falls, bunched up and pleated on his stomach, pooled around them black as the night, his cock straining against the thin cotton of his underwear. She pulls those off too, because they don’t need them, but the skirt? “Keep it,” he says breathlessly, blatantly ignoring Obito’s moans. So she leaves it, getting her fingers slick with lube and rubbing around his rim, watching his jaw drop open with pleasure and his head push back into the mattress. He’s so lovely for her, willing and ready for her hands even when they’ve got Obito fully under their spell. 

“Shhh,” she soothes him, his thready whining cut off by the slide of her finger in, in, in. “I’ll get you ready for his cock, Kashi, just keep still for me.” And he grins unsteadily, pushes his legs wider, gets his foot up braced between Obito’s thighs and presses against him without any mercy at all. A smug and stunning prince, sure in the knowledge that he’s getting everything he wants. 

“You’re killing me,” Obito groans, rolling his erection up against Kakashi’s leg, biting his own lip red and watching them with starving eyes. He wants wants wants them, fingers grasping fruitlessly at the air, panting hot and filthy. They just look so good together, Kakashi on his back taking pleasure from the slow and steady way their girlfriend opens him up. He wants to touch, to run his fingers through Rin’s hair, to get his hands under Kakashi’s ass and spread him wide open, to put his mouth where he can see the gleam of honey-dampness on Rin’s inner thigh, to swallow down Kakashi’s cock and hear him choke on the pleasure. 

“I know,” Kakashi says, so sweetly. He barely stops himself from pushing relentlessly into Rin’s hand as she fucks another finger into him, rubs across his prostate and revels in the way it makes his cock twitch helplessly, the flutter of his eyes, the blood soaking down until his chest is blush-pink too. “That was the plan, ‘Bito.” 

“Don’t kill him yet,” Rin laughs, reaching up to fit her lips around his nipple and  _ bite _ , pulling his back into an arch she knows Obito won’t be able to look away from. “You need him for this,” she murmurs, twisting her fingers and dragging a weak, insensate sound directly from the man under her hands. 

“I do,” he gasps, thighs trembling around her with the addition of a third finger, finally unable to heed her command of stillness. It’s so good to watch him fuck himself on her fingers, taking his pleasure from her, rolling just so that he can feel the firm tips of her fingers tease at his prostate, luxuriating in the way she watches him with such pleased, fond eyes. He whimpers when she braces her palm against his inner thigh and pulls out, trailing lube-slick fingers up his balls and across the length of his cock to rub a thumb over the dripping head. 

“Ready?” she asks him, sitting back and twining her clean hand with his, pulling him up until he’s upright again. 

“For that?” Kakashi eyes Obito’s erection, devilish and ready to devour him alive. “Always.” 

They pull Obito’s boxers off together, teasing hands and fingernails scraping pink lines down his hot thighs, Kakashi crawling back up along them as though they’re a road map, leading him right to Obito’s flushed, leaking erection. He sighs happily, rubbing rough palms up Obito’s sweating chest until he can cradle his scarred cheeks, kissing him deeply. It’s an act of praise, of worship, thanks for the way Obito holds himself still even though the effort of doing so keeps him stiff and uncomfortable. The heat under his skin is unbearable, sidelined to watch them touch for so long, but now Kakashi’s thighs slide over his in reward, the fabric of his skirt scraping deliciously across Obito’s raw nerves. 

“Hi, handsome,” Kakashi murmurs, low and amused, the tip of his elegant nose rubbing across Obito’s. “You ready to let me use you, baby?” Obito nods weakly, bending his neck and pushing up for another kiss, his mouth open and accepting. He can’t help moaning into Kakashi’s mouth for the rough tangle of teeth, the slick fuck of his tongue, the way Kakashi eats him up even as he settles further against Obito’s quaking body. Rin reaches forward, knees splayed over Obito’s leg, to help Kakashi fit the head of Obito’s cock against his hole and slide down, down, down until they’re both fire-hot, crimson and slotted together where nothing might come between. “Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Kakashi whispers, luxuriating in the way his boyfriend splits him open, the trembling drop of Obito’s mouth, the gone-done-besottedness of his eyes stuck to Kakashi’s face. 

“Feels good?” Rin asks them, lips brushing across Kakashi’s shoulder, and they nod almost in unison, Obito’s hands clenching at the headboard when Kakashi levers himself up and then drops back down lazily, working the angle until it’s just right. It’s so right to watch Kakashi wring his satisfaction from Obito like this. Obito is usually so talkative, so sure of himself, so ready to roll them over and take their ecstasy for his own. It’s exhilarating to have him here, pinned down, at their mercy. Seeing it just fills her with warm, unrelenting fondness, the knowledge that he submits to them like this. He loves them, he truly does, whatever they give to him, and he takes it all with open, grateful hands. He’s caged lightning, firestorms, violence contained within the precious golden chains of their adoration. 

“Well then, my turn,” she says cheerfully after watching them move together for a moment, her voice turned low and molasses-syrupy with arousal. She moves up a little, settles herself down on Obito’s muscular thigh, trapping him there even as he tries to buck up into Kakashi. He can’t really move like he normally would, can’t brace himself on the bed with his feet and get up into Kakashi, so he’s forced to stay mostly still and beg for them with the line of his twisting, desperate body as she grinds a wet spot into his skin and Kakashi ever-so-slowly rocks down on his cock. His thick muscles feel perfect against her, the slide and press of the angle just right to rub across her swollen clit, building up hot wanting knots in the base of her stomach. “Oh, Obito, so good for us,” she purrs, shaky and wonderful, leaning forward to brace herself on Kakashi’s back even as Kakashi rolls his hips and fucks himself faster, using Obito to draw visceral, shuddering pleasure from his own body. 

It’s so good-  _ so _ good. 

Obito writhes beneath them, whining continuously for the hot clutch of Kakashi’s body around him, the way she feels on his skin, the sound of her breaking moans as she grinds down harder and takes her satisfaction out of him like she’s siphoning the blood directly from his veins. He doesn’t last that long, pent up and overwhelmed by the sensation, but it hardly matters either because Kakashi is gasping and shaking before long as well. Rin slides up, relishing in the shuddering heat, the wet clash of them together, and wraps her fingers around Kakashi’s cock without mercy, watching him buck and arch into his oncoming orgasm with sinuous grace. Obito comes with his mouth hung open, eyes slamming shut, a broken moan spilling from his throat like it’s being wrenched directly out of his bones, and- Kakashi follows him, rocking down a few more times to pull the last of his strength out, a sweet thread of tension that shatters all at once with his come spilling hot over Rin’s hands, Obito’s stomach, the fabric of his skirt. 

“Oh,  _ thank _ you, handsome,” Kakashi drawls, lax and raspy, as he kisses Obito’s mouth sloppily once, twice, thrice and shivers through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He trails elegant fingers along Obito’s arms, still quaking with exertion and the slight strain of his position, and wraps his hands around Obito’s wrists with gentle reverence. It’s like Obito doesn’t even really notice, though, too caught up in the wet heat of Kakashi’s mouth to realize that he’s undoing the cuffs and sliding them down further on the bed, until Obito can rest easy on his back and Kakashi is kneeling over him, swallowing the life directly from his lips. He’s tender with him, nice with him, as they both quake to feel Kakashi lifting himself off Obito’s softening cock. With wobbly legs, Kakashi manages to back off of his waist, still pressing Obito’s hands to the mattress in a silent order to  _ keep still, beautiful, just a little more _ . And Rin takes his place, crawling up til she can pin Obito’s torso down, watch his slack mouth lift in a smile, star-filled eyes watching her full of love. She twines her fingers in his hair, pulls his head back so slowly, an inexorable strength that Obito’s lax muscles simply cannot compete with. His girl, his love, a benevolent goddess, with her bare thighs over his shoulders and her knees sinking in the bed next to his still-ringing ears. 

“Gonna be nice for me?” She asks him, as much a question of his presence as it is his actions, whether he will be as tender as her thumb pressing his mouth open, resting on his lower lip like a gentle petal falling in the late-spring winds. “Hmm, Obito? You have anything left for us?” 

“Always,” he slurs around her finger, sex-hazy vision focused fully on the way her eyes get so, so dark like this. They’re liquid bronze, welcome fire dripping down his throat, hot honey he would drink until he drowned. He knows better than to move his hands to grab her back, even if Kakashi’s freed him from the cuffs and is rubbing gently around the faint red marks on his wrists. Even as Kakashi moves to hold his hands, twining their fingers together and squeezing softly. He’s sunk deep in a river now, warm water around him and sunny, dappled light shining up above, and he wants to be nice for her, just like she asked- he wants to be _ so nice _ for her, until she’s feeling just as good as she deserves. 

She rides his face like the throne it is, his mouth messy and worshipful. He is devout, tongue pressing up against her, lips around her clit and chest heaving as she shudders, shakes, shouts out around him, thighs clenching hard enough that his ears nearly ring for a moment. When she comes, Kakashi kisses her quiet, bent over Obito’s splayed arms and ready to let her bite his mouth with unrestrained pleasure. 

He comes fully back to himself with the two of them draped around him, sleepy and fond, rubbing twined hands across his lower stomach in soothing circles that nearly put him to sleep as well. 

“We’re going to have to have that thing dry-cleaned before we return it to Anko,” Rin says muzzily, waving at the discarded, stained skirt Kakashi had tossed across their wooden vanity. 

“Yeah,” Kakashi says happily, pressing his smug, loose smile to Obito’s shoulder and craning his neck up to kiss his boyfriend on the mouth. “Or we could keep it.” Obito groans weakly, dropping his head back and breaking their connection. 

“You two really are going to kill me,” he rasps, overjoyed by it all. 

Their gleeful laughter, rolling right through him, warming him down to his bones, is answer enough. 


	4. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi forgets what he's looking for.

“Well,” Kakashi says dryly, shutting the bedroom door behind himself. “I guess it’s a good thing it’s cold enough for a scarf, right now.” Obito, the bastard, has the audacity to  _ laugh- _ as though he’s not got his hands right up her shirt, as though he isn’t sucking a plum bruise into the side of her neck, as though he’s not taking advantage of her currently pinned up hair and the skin it exposes. She tries her best to respond, hand twitching up a little and mouth opening, but their boyfriend simply bites down as the words get to the tip of her tongue and all that ends up coming out is stuttering, tangled moan. When she swallows it down again, elbowing into Obito’s chest as she readjusts on his lap, he just pinches her nipples hard and drags her down hard against his thigh until she’s breathless and her head is spinning from the pressure. Her whole stomach tenses with the urge to rock, to rub herself across the fabric of his stupid tight jeans, and Kakashi coming up in front of her to trail his elegant finger down her reddened neck doesn’t help. 

“You look so pretty like this,” he murmurs, mismatched eyes flashing dark and heavy like a storm gathering on the horizon. “Covered in our marks.” 

“You just- just like it when I, ah,  _ uhhh _ , fuck,  _ Obito _ ,” she whines, hand flying back to grab at his unruly hair as he bites down on the sensitive skin under her ear and pulls. “When I look like I belong to you-”

“You  _ do _ ,” Obito rasps, voice decisive and rough as he lets go long enough to hook his chin over her shoulder and grin up at Kakashi. His broad hands look a little ridiculous under her shirt, cupping her breasts easily and rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger just to feel her jerk against him. And- she’s always amazed by the grace with which Kakashi can move, even when her brain is working in little fragments and on emergency power. He drops to his knees so easily in front of them, splaying fingers across her thigh, hot through the material of her leggings. There isn’t enough time to figure that move out either, because he bends forward quickly to fit his hungry mouth over her nipple where Obito frames it with steady fingers. A little muted, maybe, compared to feeling him on bare skin, but then he bites down gently and the fabric gets rough on the tender, swollen skin, and she can  _ feel _ her eyes tear up a little with the intensity. 

“ _ Gguh _ , K’kashi,” Rin practically slurs, arching up and shaking under his touch, how Obito guides her flesh against him so he can suck her nipple further into his mouth through the shirt, dragging his tongue over and over until the rough pull feels like fire on her nerves. Each new tug, yank on her chain, makes her hips roll easier on Obito’s thigh until she’s searching blindly for the right angle to feel that thigh muscle against her clit. When he switches to the other side, Obito’s mouth moves with him, kissing along her trembling throat as she gives in and lets her head rest back against his shoulder, completely caught between the two of them. Kakashi bites down again as he drags his hands up her thighs, bracing her further and helping her find rhythm, coaxing her along easily. It seems ridiculous that this is all it really takes; that she’s so close to coming from this alone, from Obito sucking little marks into her neck and biting at her shoulder, from Kakashi’s mouth tormenting her tits and Obito’s  _ thigh _ , but still. The casual manhandling, the way they surround her, it all makes her weak and her lip trembles as she feels the frantic urge to rock down harder on Obito’s leg. 

“Baby, sweetheart,” Obito murmurs, feeling her legs start to shake even more as she grinds her way up to that peak. “Come on, lovely,” he coaxes her, sliding one hand down from her chest to palm across her hip and down between her thighs, groaning when he finds damp fabric. 

“Fuck,” Kakashi mutters, leaning back to see and- “Oh my god, Rin, you’re soaked right through-” She hits the bed so fast she doesn’t remember how they did it, later, only that suddenly Obito was pushing her thighs up over his shoulders and licking her over her pants and fuck, shit, laundry day was simultaneously the best and worst because his hot tongue pressed just right against her through the thin fabric of just cotton, just leggings, just skin.

“Fuck,” she echoes, almost a sob, his thumb rubbing against her as Kakashi leans down to kiss the breath right out of her open mouth. Obito’s obsessed already, fingers tracing the damp lines of her cunt right through the fabric, spreading her apart until he can nudge over her throbbing clit and send her writhing against the duvet. He can  _ see _ her, close enough to smell and taste and yet it’s new, somehow hidden. Every single reaction is so strong still, simultaneously the same and so different, and he could lie here tracing a feather light finger over her for hours just watching her  _ squirm _ . But he won’t, because he’s fucking hard and she always wants something more after they make her come without anything in her (greedy, but he won’t say that either because that’s not the mood right now) and he’s been necking her for an  _ hour _ . 

“God, you just,” Obito practically growls, losing his composure when another flood of wetness visibly soaks the leggings between her thighs, grabbing her flailing hand and giving it a handhold in his hair. “Taste so fucking good, every time.” The flat of his tongue right up the seam of her sends her shivering down into a spiral of heat that promises to push her over the edge but it’s not enough- not quite enough, until he dips the pad of his thumb against her empty, clenching entrance and she’s arching against him and Kakashi and coming with a weak, desperate sound. 

“You had better,  _ ah _ , fuck me, after that,” Rin pants, when she can form words again, no longer rolling her hips against his face and tugging at his hair. 

“I was supposed to be getting you for something,” Kakashi remarks, although he’s already sliding fingers under her waistband and peeling her wet leggings down, helping Obito drag them from her ankles and rubbing a fond hand over her still heaving stomach. 

“Is it important?” Obito asks, like he’s not shoving Rin’s leg up over his hip and spreading her apart, fitting the head of his cock against her for a long, slow, deep thrust in. She gasps for breath for a moment, overwhelmed by the stretch as he bends further over her to kiss her quiet. 

“No,” Kakashi says, rather faintly, watching them with distinct hunger. “I don’t think it was.” 


End file.
